Blue
by MegaKitty
Summary: Race sends his sister to Manhatten and she meets David and the Newsies COMPLETE


BLUE 

Racetrack sends his sister to Manhattan disguised as a boy. She meets up with the Newsies and falls in love with David.

Chapter 1 A Decision

"Are ya shore about dis, Blue?" Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins asked his sister.

"I ain't gotta choice, Tony," Angela Higgins told him. "You can't woik with that leg and we need money. Frankie needs medicine. Sophia and Maria are too young. It's up to me."

"All right," Race conceded. He hated this. Ever since their father had run out on his mother, he had been supporting the family. His mother worked as a secretary for some lawyer but the pay wasn't that great. While his mother and brother and sisters stayed in Queens he'd gone to Manhattan and become a newsie. Between his newsie wages and the small amount he won at the track and poker he managed to help his mother take care of the family. But then his mother had died of influenza. Race had left Manhattan and come home to take care of his siblings. He'd gotten a job at the factory, while Angela took in washing for the neighborhood. They didn't make nearly as much as their mother had made but they scraped by. Then there was an accident at the factory and Race's leg had been injured. With no union protection they had fired him. The changes that he and the other newsies in Manhattan had helped to bring about with the strike, had yet to come to Queens. Without the income he had been earning the family was hurting bad. His younger brother Frankie, who was fourteen, had come down with influenza two weeks ago and needed medicine desperately. Sophia who was twelve, and Maria who was ten, both had left school to work for a seamstress and milliner. Race didn't want that life for either of his little sisters. He wanted them back in school and on the right track. But until his leg healed they had to get money somehow. So it was left up to Angela, or Blue, as he liked to call her, to bring in the income and both of them knew that it wasn't going to happen in Queens. Race knew that things were better in Manhattan. Thanks to several articles written by Brian Denton the cities policies towards child labor had changed, bringing better wages and safer working conditions. As much as he worried about sending his sister to the city, he knew it was for the best.

"Well, how do I look?" Blue asked coming out of her room. From his chair by the fireplace Race appraised his sister. At seventeen years old, she was two years younger than him. She was at least four inches taller than he was but they had the same eyes. She was dressed in her favorite blue shirt, an old one of their father's that she had insisted on wearing since the old man had left. When she first started wearing it, it had hung past her knees and the sleeves covered her hands. Now it fit her exactly right. Her obsession with it had earned her the nickname of Blue. She wore an old pair of his trousers, and a pair of Frankie's shoes, Race's being too big for her. Her auburn hair, which use to hang to her waist had been cut to her chin, and tucked up under her cap.

"Well, ya got the clothes," Race said, "but ya still look like a goil." Blue moaned.

"I cut my hair, I put on the clothes, what else can I do?" Race ran a hand over his mouth. He didn't know how he was going to tell his sister that her breasts were showing. Blue had always had a nice figure, which was mostly concealed by her oversized clothing, but her breasts were just large enough to stick out.

"Well, Blue, I don't know how to tell ya dis, but not that many boys have ya figure." Blue sheepishly looked down at her chest and giggled.

"Mamma used to say that big breasts would make boys notice me."

"Hey, oh, ah," Race said holding his ears, "I don't want ta hear that. Now go do something about 'em." Blue disappeared back into her bedroom and Race turned and finished the letter he was penning to his friend Jack Kelly. He would feel much better if he knew that Cowboy was looking out for Blue.

Chapter 2 Welcome to the Newsies

Clutching her duffel in one hand and the letter for Jack Kelly in the other Blue stared up at the Lodging House. She'd been fine at the train station saying goodbye to Race, and her sisters, all the way on the train she'd been fine, but now that she was in Manhattan, about to put her charade in action, she was fighting not to lose her nerve. She reached up to touch her hair, making sure it was still tucked under her cap. She stared down at her chest praying that the cloth she had them wrapped with would not come loose.

"All right, Blue," she whispered to herself. "You can do this." She took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. An old man with no hair came forward.

"Good mornin', young man," he said. "What can I do for ya?" So far, so good.

"I'm lookin' for a guy named Jack Kelly. Oh, and a job as a newsie. Da name's Blue."

"The name's Kloppman and I run this place. If ya want ta stay here it's two bits a week. Kelly and the other boys ain't up yet. I'se just gonna wake 'im up when ya came in. Right this way." Blue swallowed hard as she followed him up the stairs. He opened a door to reveal several bunks and sleeping boys.

"Up and at 'em!" Kloppman bellowed knocking the bunk of one of the boys with his walking stick. With groans and grumbles and several curses the boys woke up. Blue's eyes widened as she took in some of the boys who didn't have that much on. Race wanted her to live _here_?

"Hey," a voice said beside her. Blue snapped out of her daze to see a tall boy about Race's age with dark blonde hair wearing a red bandana and a black cowboy hat standing beside her.

"Klopp said ya was lookin' for me. Jack Kelly."

"Hi," Blue said, "I'm Blue. Me brudda Racetrack said I shud give dis to ya." She handed him the letter. Jack took it and read it.

_"Dear Cowboy,_

_If ya're readin' dis it means me little brudda found ya. I know ya probably wonda why I left Manhattan two years ago. I had ta leave cause me ma got sick and I had to take care of Blue and me other brudda and sisters. Thing's is tough here though. I lost me job and hurt me leg bad. With things the way dey are, I sent Blue to Manhattan. Please show him how ta be a newsie and look afta him for me. I wouldn't trust him ta anybody but ya, Cowboy._

_Race"_

"So you're Race's brudda, huh?"

"That's right," Blue said hoping against hope that he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Well, any brudda a Race, is a friend a mine." He spat in his hand and offered it to her. Race had told her about this, and as disgusting as she found it she did the same.

"Well, lemme introduce ya to da boys," he said throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"That's Mush, Boots, Crutchy, Specs, Bumlets, Pie Eater, Snoddy, Skittery, Snipeshooter, Dutchy, and Kid Blink. Fella's this is Race's younga' brudda, Blue." All of the newsies seemed very happy to meet her. As they left the lodging house and headed toward the distribution center, they bombarded her with questions about Race. Maybe things would work out just fine. She followed Jack up the ramp. Jack bought a hundred but advised her only to take thirty.

"Ya don't wanna take too many papes the first day. They still make ya eat what ya don't sell."

"I thought things was better since the strike," Blue said.

"They are," Jack said. "Ya shoulda been here before. Use to make ten cents a day now we make a dollar, plus we don't got creeps like da Delancey's making things harder." Blue winced. She'd been told many stories about the Delancey's by Race.

"Cowboy!" a young voice shouted. Blue turned and saw two boys coming toward them. The younger one jumped on Jack's back.

"Whoah, Les," Jack yelled. "You're gettin' too big to be jumpin' me. Ya likely to knock me over one a dese days." Jack lowered the younger boy to the ground and that was when Blue noticed the other boy. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the dark curly hair, and striking blue eyes.

"David, Les this is Racetrack's brudda, Blue. Blue dese are me sellin' partners, David and his little brudda Les."

"Nice to meet you," David said offering her his hand.

"You too," Blue said finally finding her voice. Get a hold a yourself, she thought.

"Blue is gonna sell wit us till he learns da ropes."

"Great," David said giving Blue a smile. "Jack's the best when it comes to improving the truth."

"Ya too kind ta me, Davey."

Chapter 3 Keeping the Secret

The four of them sold together for about an hour before they decided they'd do better if they split up. Les insisted on going with Jack, his hero, so that left her with David. She didn't mind at all. The more time she spent with him, the more she liked him. He told her about his parents, and his sister Sarah, how he'd come to be a newsie, and the strike. She told him about her mother, and Frankie, and her sisters. They both had stories about Racetrack. Time went by swiftly and before long they had sold all their papers.

"Everyone will probably be at Tibby's for lunch. Why don't we head over there?" David said.

"Swell," Blue said.

"Well if ain't our old pal, Davey," a sinister voice said from behind them.

"Just keep walking," David whispered to her.

"Aw, don't be like that, Davey boy. Don't be shunning ya old friends." David stopped and turned around.

"What do you want Morris?" These had to be the Delancey's. Just from the way they were looking at her and David left no doubt in Blue's mind.

"Jus sayin' hi to an old pal, Davey," the cleaner of the two said. They snickered as they walked by. Blue noticed that David breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I tawt the Delancey's didn't bother ya no more," Blue said.

"Believe me that was nothing," David said. "What they use to do to us was much worse. But they still hate us, because of the strike."

"Why?" Blue wondered aloud. "It ended two years ago, why would they still hate ya?"

"Race never told you?" Blue shook her head. "Oscar and Morris's uncle use to work at the distribution center. His name was Wiesel. We all called him Weasel. After the strike, Weasel got fired because he let all these thugs beat us up. Oscar and Morris got fired right along with him and they haven't been able to find work since. They can't beat us up anymore because if they do they'll get thrown in jail. So they just sniff around us tossing insults. It's best if you just ignore them." By now they had reached Tibby's. Several newsies, including Jack, Les, Dutchy, Bumlets, and Mush were there already.

"Hey David, Blue," Jack called them over to the booth he and Les had taken.

"Bout time you's two showed up."

"Sorry Jack," David said, "we had a little run in with Oscar and Morris."

"You guys all right?" Jack asked, concerned lacing his voice.

"We're fine. They just kind of glared at us." Later they went out to sell the afternoon edition and then it was time to head back to the lodging house. Once there David and Les said their good nights and headed home.

"You did good for ya foist day, Blue," Jack told her. "Race'd be real proud."

"Tanks cowboy," she said. "Well, I' m beat I'm gonna head ta bed." She hurried up the stairs to the bunkroom. She sighed with relief when she saw she'd beaten the other boys there. She pulled her cap off and ran her hands through her tousled hair. She'd gotten through her first day, but it was gonna take a bit of cunning if she wanted to get through the nights. She hurried into the washroom and unbuttoned her shirt. She unwound the cloth she'd been using to flatten her breasts. After washing her face and running the wet cloth over her body, she quickly climbed into her bunk, which was under Jack's. She was gonna have to be careful. She hadn't known him that long but she already knew that Jack was quick. Laying her head against the pillow she let her exhaustion take over as she drifted off to sleep.

"Mayor's daughter elopes with criminal!" Blue shouted. David grinned. Blue had been selling papes for two weeks and was already as good at improving the truth as Jack was. Now that he was getting the swing of things, Blue usually sold with him rather than Jack. Not that David minded. He had come to like Blue in the last two weeks. He was nice, if a bit quiet. David guessed his age to be about fifteen, though there were times when Blue seemed much older than that and then he could turn around and seem no more than a child. From what he had been told by the other newsies, Blue mostly kept to himself. Unlike Race, who had always liked to be the life of the party, Blue preferred to fade into the background. He seldom joined the other boys when they went out. According to Kid Blink, Blue had joined them once when they went to see Medda's show and one of Medda's girls had taken a liking to him. She had kissed him right on the mouth and Blue had bolted out of Irving Hall like his britches were on fire. He was always the first to bed and the last to wake up in the morning. Whenever he talked to him David always felt like Blue was keeping something from him.

"That was me last one," Blue said panting as he ran up to him.

"Yeah, I'm out too," David said. "What was that crud about the mayor's daughter?" Blue grinned.

"Page 7. Just a tiny blurb about her engagement to some high society, hoity-toity bureaucrat." David laughed. Suddenly screams were heard. They both looked to where it had come from. They saw a man running toward them with a woman's satchel in his hand and being pursued by a cop. As the man ran past them he knocked Blue over sending him sprawling into an alley. David ran to make sure he was okay and stopped cold. What he saw shocked him beyond anything. Blue's cap had flown off his head when he got knocked down and a short mane of reddish brown hair was now tumbling down his shoulders. David couldn't believe it. Blue was a girl.

"I can explain," she said, attempting to pick herself up and shove her hair back under her cap at the same time.

"Explain?" David said incredulously. "You've been lying about who you are for the last two weeks."

"No," Blue said. "Race _is_ me brudda. And he _was _hurt in a factory accident, and our mudder _did_ die of influenza, and I _do_ have a younga brudda and two younger sisters to feed." David immediately regretted his harshness.

"Does Race know about this?" he asked her.

"Yeah, he knows. Hell, it was his idea. I guess I better tell ya da whole story." They sat on some crates and Blue laid it all out for him.

"When Race got hurt, I knew dat it was gonna be up ta me ta take care of da family. I was takin' in laundry but da money stunk. Nobody was hirin' in Queens so Race and decided I should come here ta Manhattan. Race wanted me to be a newsie. He was worried about me bein' in da city all by myself and knew that Jack and da udda fella's would look out for me."

"So why didn't you just tell us you were a girl? We still would have looked out for you."

"For one thing, I ain't ever hoid of no goil newsies. Second, boys traveling alone tend to get messed with a lot less than goils traveling alone. Third, goils get paid fifty cents ta every dollar dat boys get paid. And lastly, I was afraid that if you guys knew I was a goil, ya wouldn't want me around."

"That's crazy," David said.

"Maybe," Blue said, "but just the same David, please don't tell da other guys."

"You're not gonna be able to keep this up forever," David told her.

"I know, eventually I'll hafta come clean but I'm not ready yet." Her eyes pleaded with him. He'd never noticed before but he saw that they were incredibly dark. Now that he saw who she was he realized she was actually kind of pretty.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll keep your secret. You can trust me." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"There is one thing I want to know though," he said. Blue looked uncertain but nodded.

"What's your real name?" Blue grinned.

"It's Angela," she said. "Race nicknamed me and I actually prefer ta be called Blue."

"Okay Blue," he said.

Chapter 4 First Kiss

Several months went by with David keeping Blue's secret. Everyday he and Blue sold papes together. Everything that didn't go to food board and papes she sent home to Race. She wrote him letters telling him how she was doing and letting him know all that was going on with his old friends. She told him about David and that he knew her secret. Race wrote back to her telling her to trust David and that she could tell the others. She was still uncertain though. As time went by David and Blue drew closer. He introduced her to his family, not telling them who she really was. Many evenings Blue, sometimes with Jack, ate dinner with his family. His parents loved her, or at least who they thought she was. Blue seemed at ease with his family. She smiled more and laughed. Eventually, she let his parents and Sarah in on her secret. It was her choice; she felt that she owed them the truth, since they were so kind to her. Mayer and Esther had been shocked but not the least bit upset. Both of them understood the need to support a family. Sarah had become her confidante. The two of them would sit by the fire after dinner and talk for hours about girl things, which David didn't understand. Blue had sworn Sarah to secrecy about her identity and Sarah stayed true to that word. David knew that Sarah hated keeping secrets from her boyfriend Jack but she did. One night David lay in bed thinking about Blue. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his head. Her hair, her smile, her incredible eyes, they haunted him. He thought about her living with the other boys and having to hide who she was. It had to be hard on her. Sure she had a safe haven with his parents but it was still an incredible strain on her. He wanted to do something for her. Something special. After talking to his mother and Sarah he came up with the perfect plan. The headlines were especially bad that day and they had only taken twenty papes apiece. Almost everyone had gone to see Medda's performance. Blue was on her way back to the lodging house when David stopped her.

"Come with me," he said. Blue looked confused but didn't ask any questions. He took her to his home and led her up to the roof. Blue's eyes widened as she took in the picnic blanket, candles and large supper that lay out.

"David, what is dis?" she said timidly.

"A picnic. I thought it would nice for you to let your hair down for a while. Literally." He snatched Blue's cap off her head and tossed it aside.

"David," Blue said, running a hand through her hair. "Are ya sure dis a good idea."

"Absolutely" he said, "you deserve a night of not having to worry about hiding who you are."

"Dis was real sweet of ya, Dave." Her voice sounded choked like she was trying not to cry. David took her hand and led her over to the blanket.

"Well shall we?" Blue nodded. They sat down and began to eat the food he had laid out. It wasn't that much but he was pretty sure that it was more than Blue had eaten in awhile. He sat watching her as she munched on an apple. She looked beautiful with her coppery hair falling around her face. After they'd eaten all the food they lay on their backs staring up at the stars.

"I use ta do dis with Race when we was kids. We'd take a blanket up ta da roof of our building and just lay dere looking at da stars. We'd try ta make pictures out of da stars and then tell stories about em." There was a sad note in her voice. David rolled onto his side and propped his head on his elbow so that he could look at her.

"You miss them a lot don't you?" he asked her. Even in the dim candlelight he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I got a letter from Sophia yesterday. She said dat Frankie was startin' ta get better. He's still too weak ta get out a bed but his fever's gone down a lot. Doctor said he's got a good chance. She said da medicine I sent 'em helped him a lot. I almost burst inta tears when I read dat. Yeah, I miss em. But knowing dat by bein here and sellin papes, dat I'm helpin' get my little brudda better, I know I made da right decision."

"I'm glad you came to Manhattan, Blue," David said. Blue rolled over on her side and stared at him. Looking into her eyes David was afraid he was going to drown. Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed her. Blue tensed as his lips touched hers. David quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," David said standing up and walking away from her, "I shouldn't have done that." How he be so stupid. Blue would probably never speak to him again.

"David," she said behind him. He felt her slender hand turn him around. He stared at his feet ashamed to look at her.

"David I'm not mad. I just never been kissed before. I didn't know what ta do." David lifted her head to meet her eyes.

"Do ya want ta kiss me again?" Blue asked. "So I could do it right?" She did not need to ask him twice. He cupped her face in both hands and lowered his lips to hers. This time instead of tensing up her arms went around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Through her shirt he could feel her heart beating fast. Under the quilt of night the two of them held each other until it was time for Blue to go home.

Chapter 5 Taking a Risk

"Huge fire consumes Long Island!" Blue shouted. A man in a suit handed her a penny and she handed him the pape. She felt better than she had in long time. She doing well at selling, another letter from Sophia had revealed that Frankie was well enough to get out of bed and Race's leg was on the mend. She still hid her identity from the other newsies, but being able to be herself with David and his family made it less hard. As much as she liked the others she still wasn't ready to tell them about her. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him come across the street. The past couple weeks had been heaven. She and David usually sold together, except on the days when she sold with Jack. Sometimes when they got done early, they would slip away for a private moment. She knew that she was falling in love with him and it both scared and thrilled her at the same time. She was scared because she didn't know what would happen to them. Eventually she would have to go back to Queens, and she knew that David didn't plan on being a newsie his whole life. He'd been looking for a job at one of the big papers, hopefully as a reporter. So far he'd had no luck, but she knew it was only a matter of time. But she didn't want to think about that right now as David pulled her into an alley and pressed her against the wall. Her heart sped up as his mouth crushed hers. His tongue slid between her lips and she parted them willingly allowing him access to her mouth. She felt warm all over as David ran his hands over her arms and along her hips. A need for oxygen finally forced them apart.

"Takin an awful big risk, Dave," she whispered into his ear.

"I know," he said not releasing his hold on her. "I just saw you and I knew that if I didn't kiss you I was gonna go crazy." She smiled and laid her head against his chest. Just being with him was making her crazy. The feel of his hands against her back and the gentle kisses he was placing against her neck were making her very warm in her belly. She moaned as David kissed the skin behind her ear. His hands had moved from her back to grasp her hips. She was tingling all over as she ran her hands over his chest. She placed a soft kiss on his neck just above his pulse. The small groan she heard from him gave her the impression that he was just as aroused as she was. She slid her hands down his chest until she was touching the front of his pants. She grinned when she felt the bulge. His eyes locked onto hers. They flashed with desire and need that must have been a reflection of her own eyes.

"Not here," he whispered to her.

"Where?" she asked desperately.

"My place," he said taking her arm and steering her in the direction.

"Is it safe?" she asked as they hurried down the street.

"My parents are visiting my aunt in Pennsylvania, Sarah's at work, Les is out with Boots and Snipeshooter." The two of them hurried down the street, totally unaware of the eyes that were watching them from the alley.

"Hello?" David called as he entered his apartment. When he got no answer he pulled Blue into the apartment and crushed her against him. His mouth was immediately on hers while his hands reached up and knocked her cap off. Her hair felt like silk as he ran his hands through it. Her lips parted willingly to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth. Her hands slid down his chest and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled her mouth away from his to plant a small kiss on his neck. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight as she followed her hands with her lips. He took her hand and led her into his bedroom. God, she was so beautiful. Her eyes were hypnotizing him. He unbuttoned her shirt quickly; he wanted to see her, needed to see her. His eyes widened as he stared at the cloth that was wrapped around her chest. Embarrassed, Blue turned away from him.

"Boys ain't got breasts," she said crossing her arms over her chest. David came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and shoulders until her arms unclenched. He found the end of the cloth and slowly unwrapped it. He sucked in his breath as he beheld her full white breasts. Blue trembled as he caressed her.

"You're so beautiful," he said against her hair.

"I don't feel dat beautiful," she said. He turned her to face him. Her eyes were down. He pulled her into an embrace and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered. He felt tears fall from her eyes and land on his shoulder.

"I love you too David, so much." He lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"Make love ta me David," she pleaded. He led her over to the bed and lowered her onto her back.

Chapter 6 The Truth

"Jack, you're crazy," Sarah shouted as she hurried to keep up with her boyfriend.

"I'm telling ya I saw it Sarah," Jack insisted not slowing his pace. He hadn't believed it at first when he first saw David kissing Blue, but there it was right in front of him. He didn't know what to think. It didn't bother him; it was his opinion that everyone had a right to live however they pleased. But David? His best friend? A fag? It couldn't be true. And what about Blue? How would Race feel if he knew the truth about his brother? He had first gone to Sarah with what he knew. She had denied it. Now he was on his way to talk to David. He needed to know the truth. He also needed to warn David. While it didn't bother him, he knew that there were a lot of people it _would_ bother. Friends of theirs would run him and Blue out of town if they knew.

"Jack, you really should think about what you're doing," Sarah said as he climbed the stairs of their building. Without knocking Jack pushed open the door. His stomach sank as he saw a cap on the floor that he recognized as Blue's. Right beside it was the shirt David had been wearing that morning. Jack could barely contain his embarrassment as the sound of a squeaking bed came from David's room. He turned to Sarah with an "I told ya so" look. Sarah was trying to suppress her grin. What was going on? Jack's heart was in his throat as David appeared from his room, his feet bare, hair mussed, and trousers hanging loosely around his hips. There was not a doubt in Jack's mind of what David had been up to.

"Hey Jack," he said calmly. "Sold all your papes already?" Sarah was biting her lip hard trying not to smile.

"Look Dave," he said not able to meet his friend's eye. "I know what's going on between you and Blue." David's calm look faded and a look of panic replaced it. That was all the confirmation Jack needed.

"Sarah?" David shot an accusing look at his sister.

"No," Sarah said shaking her head.

"She didn't need ta tell me nothing, Dave. I saw you two guys makin out in the alley." David blushed all the way to his ears.

"Look Dave," Jack said. "What you and Blue do in private is your own business. I ain't gonna think no less a either one of ya. But everybody ain't that open-minded. I mean guys have gotten tarred and feathered for what you and Blue was doin." David looked puzzled for a moment and then broke out laughing. Sarah couldn't contain it any more and she too broke out laughing. Now Jack was puzzled. David went to his door and called to the person inside.

"Blue, come on out honey." Honey? Oh lord, it was worse than Jack thought. Jack turned to see Blue come out of the bedroom and his jaw promptly dropped. Copper colored hair fell around the face of a person who was obviously a woman. Her feet and legs were bare and the blue shirt fell almost to her knees. There was no way any boy had a figure like that. Jack was stunned. Blue was a girl. She'd been fooling all of them for months. Suddenly everything became clear. David must have known for a long time now that Blue was a girl, which was why the two of them always sold together. Obviously, in selling together they had become more than friends. Sarah must have known about Blue also that was why she hadn't been shocked when he told her that David had been kissing Blue. She wasn't even shocked at their appearance now. Of course, it wasn't as though Sarah was completely innocent, a fact which he could personally attest to.

"Jack?" David said. Jack realized that he had been standing there with his mouth open like a fish for a few minutes now. Blue was looking at him with fear in her eyes. Jack wanted to put her fears to rest.

"Oh, tank goodness," he said. "Dis makes tings much easier."

"What do ya mean, Cowboy?" Blue said.

"Well," Jack said, "if ya was a boy dan you and Davey could be run out of town. But nobody's gonna tink anything of a boy and a goil makin out in the street." Blue's face was immediately red.

"Although," Jack said, "ya might wanna let some people in a ya secret, so none of em gets any ideas."

"So you're okay with dis?" Blue asked.

"With ya bein a goil, or with you bein Davey's goil?"

"With me bein a goil," Blue answered. "I been lyin to you and da others for so long, I was just so afraid that ya wouldn't want me around."

"Dat's crazy," Jack said.

"That's what I told her," David said.

"Blue, you was tryin ta help your family there ain't nothing wrong with dat. Hell, it's damn admirable dat you've been able ta put up with all of us for the last month."

"With the exception of Medda's girls planting a kiss on ya," Sarah said. Blue blushed deeper.

"Da other guys ain't gonna care dat ya lied to em. Ya can tell em."

"I'm not ready to tell anyone else about me yet," Blue said.

"It's up to you," David told her putting an arm around her.

"Yeah," Jack said, "but until ya let everyone in on your secret, it probably would be best if you and Dave didn't get lovey dovey in public." Blue grinned.

"Talk ta your friend here," she said poking David. Sarah, Jack and Blue laughed while David looked embarrassed.

"I should get dressed," Blue said.

"I should get back to work," Sarah said. With the two girls gone, Jack addressed his friend.

"You realize if Race finds out you're doin it with his sister, he'll kill ya with his bare hands?"

"I don't know if I can do dis," Blue said. She stood outside the Lodging House with David and Jack. She had decided that it was time to let the other boys in on her secret, but she was having doubts.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Blue," David assured her.

"Yeah," Jack said. "David and I will be right there with ya. Anyone of them gives a rough time and we'll soak 'em." Blue swallowed hard. Jack wasn't helping. "Well," she said, "I guess it's now or nevah." Taking a deep breath Blue pushed the door open and made her way up the stairs. She heard the raucous laughter of the young men she had come to call her friends. Would they be her friends once she told them the truth? She had worked so hard to fit in with them. What if they didn't accept her, what if they hated her and wanted her to leave? How would she support her family? They were depending on her. She turned at the hand on her back to see David looking at her.

"It's gonna be okay," he told her. She nodded and hugged him drawing strength from his embrace.

"Well," Jack said pushing past them, "let's do dis." He pushed the door open and Blue stepped into the room behind him with David bringing up the rear. Blue glanced around the room. Everyone was there. Mush, Boots, Kid Blink, Snipeshooter and Bumlets were playing cards. Skittery and Specs were arm wrestling in another corner. Pie Eater and Dutchy were teaching Les to fight. Crutchy, Swifty and Itey were laying on their bunks.

"Listen up ya bummers," Jack yelled. All eyes turned to them.

"Blue's got somethin' ta tell yas." Blue's heart was pounding in her chest.

"Well, it's like dis," she said pulling off her cap. Eyes widened and mouths dropped as the boys stared at her.

"She's a goil," Skittery said in disbelief. Blue bit her lip waiting for the blow she knew was coming. Bumlets stood up and came toward her. Blue's stomach flip-flopped. She liked Bumlets and it would be crushing if he rejected her.

"You's been livin in da bunkhouse dis whole time," he said. She nodded. She felt a protective hand on her shoulder she knew to be David.

"Damn goil," Bumlets said slapping his knee, "how da hell have ya put up wid all of us?" The rest of the newsies burst into laughter. Blue felt her tension ease.

"So you guys is okay wid dis?" she asked. Mush came forward and put an arm around her.

"Aw, Blue, what ya done ya did for ya family," he said.

"Yeah," Specs said, "it's damn admirable." All the boys muttered their agreement.

"Tanks," she said holding back her emotions. As the others went back to their activities, Blue noticed Les slip away. She whispered a few words to Jack and then slipped out after the boy. She found him outside sitting on the Lodging House steps.

"Okay if I join ya?" she asked. Les shrugged and Blue sat down beside him.

"I take it you're sore at me for lyin ta ya," she said. Les didn't say anything for a long time.

"You could have told me, Blue," he finally said. "I thought I was you're friend."

"Ya are Les," Blue said. "I didn't tell anybody for a long time. David found out on his own. We told Jack awhile ago after he saw me an David...well."

"Kissing?"

"Les!" Blue admonished him.

"I see the way he looks at you. I thought it was weird at first but since you're a girl I guess it's okay."

"Well tanks."

Chapter 7 Plans for the Future 

"Oh, Mrs. Jacobs, that smells delicious," Blue said as Ester took a pie from the oven.

"Thank you, dear, but please, call me Ester." Blue smiled. She and Jack had taken David's share of the papes that day so that David could go to an interview with the owner of the Sun. Now she and Jack were sitting in the Jacobs' apartment joining the family for dinner.

"I'm starved," Les said plopping into a chair beside Jack.

"We'll eat just as soon as David gets home," Mayer told his younger son.

"When will that be?"

"Les," Ester admonished her son, "you're too old to whine."

"I wasn't whining."

"Yeah you were," Sarah said. Les glared at his sister while Jack ruffled his hair.

"I'm home!" David shouted as he came in the door. Everyone jumped up.

"How'd the interview go?" Mayer asked. David grinned.

"I got the job," he said. Blue squealed with delight and threw her arms around him.

"That's wonderful, son," Ester said.

"Atta boy, Davey," Jack said clapping him on the shoulder. David released Blue and shook his father's hand.

"Congratulations son."

"Thank you."

"Well," Ester said, "let's have dinner and you can tell us all about it." They all sat down and began to eat as David talked about the interview.

"I'm only a copyboy. The pay isn't that great but there's so much opportunity to learn about the newspaper business and the more I learn the more I'll have the chance for promotion. Denton says that once you've got your foot in the door you can only go up the ladder."

"It sounds like a great opportunity," Mayer said. "You've done well son. We're all proud of you."

"Here, here," Blue said.

"Who knows David," Jack said. "Ya could be the next Joseph Pulitzer."

"Well you don't got to get nasty," David said good-naturedly. They all laughed.

"A toast," Mayer said raising his glass. "To great opportunity and those who seize it." Everyone lifted their glasses. After dinner was finished and the dishes done David and Blue slipped up to the roof. David sat against the wall while Blue sat between his legs leaning her head against his chest.

"Well Mister Copyboy," she asked him, "how does it feel ta be going places."

"I don't know," David said. "It's exciting, but at the same time terrifying. My parents were so proud, did you see their faces." Blue nodded.

"They are proud of ya David. So am I."

"I know, it's just, I guess I'm afraid of disappointing them."

"What do ya mean?" Blue asked craning her neck to look at him.

"What if it doesn't work out, what if I can't do it, what if..." Blue silenced him by reaching up and placing a finger over his lips.

"Ya can't worry about what might happen, David. If you let ya fears control ya, ya gonna miss out on a lot. Ya think I didn't ask myself what if when I left Queens? I was nevah so noivous in my entire life. But I knew I had ta do it ta help my family. If I hadn't Frankie wouldn't have got the medicine he needed, and Sophia and Maria would have starved and I nevah would have met you and da others."

"Thank God you came to Manhattan then," David said kissing her. Blue grinned. There was not a day went by that she didn't thank God she'd come to Manhattan. Now that David was in her life she couldn't imagine her life without him.

"I got a letter from Race," she said. "His leg is almost healed."

"That's good," David said. "Is he going back to the factory?"

"I don't know," Blue said. "He's not certain."

"He could come to Manhattan," David suggested. "Bring your sisters and brother. There's certainly safer working conditions here with all the laws Roosevelt's been pushing."

"I thought of that," she said. "It'd be wonderful if they could come here. But I don't know if Race would want to though."

"You could suggest it to him. All he can do is say no." Blue nodded. She wished more than anything that her family could join her in Manhattan. She wouldn't admit it to David but her reasons were more selfish than the ones he had come up with. She simply didn't want to go back to Queens. She was happy here. She had a job, friends, and a man she loved. She didn't want to leave that, leave him. But how could she abandon her family? Her future was very fuzzy.

"We should go in," she said.

"Wait," David said catching her hand. "Blue, I don't know what my future holds. But I do know that I want my future to be with you. Blue will you marry me?" Blue's gasped. Her heart was pounding and she was having trouble getting her breath. Marry David? How could she give him an answer? There were so many things she didn't know right now. But as she looked into his eyes, so full of love for her, she knew what her answer was.

"Yes," she said, "yes I'll marry you, David." He pulled her close and kissed her long and full on the lips. When they separated David pulled a silver ring out of his pocket. He took Blue's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a simple, narrow silver band, not fancy at all. But she knew that she would treasure it forever.

"I know it's nothing special," David said. "As soon as I can afford something better..." Blue shook her head.

"No," she said, "it's perfect. It's enough that it comes from you. It's all I need." She kissed him gently.

"I love you, David Jacobs."

"And I love you, Angela Higgins."

Chapter 10 Heartbreak 

David felt on top of the world as he walked home from work. The past two weeks had been the most wonderful of his life. He loved his new job, all the people he worked with were friendly and they had made him feel very welcome. He turned past his street to go the way of the Lodging House. He couldn't wait to see Blue. The two of them had decided to keep their engagement a secret for the time being, at least until some concrete plans were made.

"David!" he heard Jack's voice behind him. He turned and saw his friend run up to him. Jack's appearance immediately had David worried. Jack was out of breath as though he'd been running and his eyes were pained.

"Jack what's wrong?"

"It's Blue," he said. David's heart froze.

"What's wrong with her, what happened, where is she?" Jack took his shoulders.

"She's hurt bad Dave. Mush and Bumlets found her 'bout an hour ago. They took her ta da hospital. I went ta yer place ta tell ya but ya wasn't dere. Ya family's over dere now." David only heard part of what Jack said as he took off toward the hospital. His heart was racing. Blue was hurt, Blue was hurt, it kept going through his head. He reached the hospital and raced through the door. Jack was behind him. He grabbed a nurse who was walking by.

"Angela Higgins," he said. The nurse looked confused.

"I'm looking for Angela Higgins."

"I'm sorry I don't know..."

"David," his father said coming up to them.

"Where is she, poppa?" David asked him. His father put a hand on his shoulder and guided him down a hall. He saw his mother, Sarah, Les, Mush, and Bumlets waiting outside a door. His mother saw him and held out her arms to him. David let his mother hold him.

"I'm sorry David," Bumlets said hanging his head, "maybe if we'd gotten ta her sooner..."

"It's okay Bumlets," David said gripping his friend's shoulder. "You got her here and that's all that matters. Will she be all right?"

"We don't know," Ester said, "the doctors are with her now." David sat down on the hard bench next to Sarah. His sister rubbed his back but this was lost on him. Blue had to be all right. She just had to be. After what seemed like forever and man in white, with a stethoscope around his neck emerged from Blue's room.

"I'm Doctor Finlaum," he said, "are you Angela's family?"

"Yes," Mayer said. "how is she?" The doctor looked grim.

"Angela has several bruises which will heal, her left arm is broken but that too will heal. I'm sorry to have to tell you but Angela has been violated by her attackers." David felt like his heart was being crushed. Sarah was fighting back tears and Jack looked ready to kill someone.

"I'm afraid there's more," the doctor said. David sucked in his breath. He didn't know what the doctor could tell him that could possibly be worse.

"Angela received several blows to her stomach, and they have caused a spontaneous abortion." David raised his head to look at the doctor. He didn't understand what the doctor was telling him.

"What are you saying?"

"Blue was pregnant," his mother said in a hard voice. "She lost the baby." David was stunned. Pregnant. Blue was carrying his baby. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He realized that everyone was looking at him. Sarah and Jack's faces held sympathy, his mother looked angry, Mush and Bumlets looked stunned and sad, Les was confused, his father was a mix of disappointment and sadness.

"Does she know?" Jack asked.

"Yes, we told her."

"Will she...can she...can she still have babies?" David asked his voice strangled.

"Yes," the doctor said, "there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage. As long as there are no complications or infections, there's no reason why Angela shouldn't be able to bear children in the future."

"Can we see her?" David asked.

"Just for a few minutes, she needs to rest." David nodded and stood up. His mother was staring at him. He'd never seen her so angry. After a minute she turned and walked away from him. David understood why she was angry. He knew his mother's opinion of men and women having relations before they were married. In his mother's eyes he had committed a sin against God. But he couldn't think about that right now. He pushed the door to Blue's room open. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at her. Her face was swollen with bruises and cuts. Her left arm was in a sling. He sat by her bed and gently stroked her hair. She looked so small and fragile. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. When she saw him she gasped and pulled away.

"Blue? It's me, David." He was confused. Blue was afraid of him?

"David ... I .... I can't... I just.....I can't be around ya right now." Her body was shaking and she was crying. She curled up on her side facing away from him.

"Please just go away," she whispered. Not knowing what else to do David turned and left the room. He found his father, Sarah and Jack were still outside.

"What happened?" Sarah asked seeing her brother's face.

"She didn't want me there," David said. "It was like she was scared of me." His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't take it personally, David. Blue's been through a very traumatic experience. I imagine she doesn't want to be around any men right now."

"Maybe she'll talk to me," Sarah said. "Talking to another girl might help her."

"Thank you, Sarah."

"Come on David, let's take a walk," Mayer said. As Mayer led David away Jack took Sarah's arm.

"If she tells ya who did dis..." he said to her.

"I won't force her to tell me anything. But if she does, I'll tell you."

"Tanks, I'm gonna try ta get word ta Race. He should know about dis." Sarah nodded.

"That's a good idea," she said. Jack kissed her and walked away. Sarah knocked softly on Blue's door and poked her head in. Blue was curled up on her side facing away from her.

"Blue," Sarah called softly. "It's Sarah. Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Blue said so softly that Sarah barely heard her. Sarah slowly closed the door and crossed the room to sit at Blue's bedside. Blue slowly rolled over. Sarah had to bite back tears as she took in her friend's appearance.

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Dey killed my baby, Sarah." Blue was staring at the ceiling her eyes glazed over and her voice trembling.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Oscar and Morris," Blue said, her voice laced with venom. Sarah's fist clenched at her side. She knew that the Delancey's were pigs, her own experience with them was enough to convince her of that, but she never thought they were capable of something like this.

"They said that goils couldn't be newsies. Said dere was only one thing goils was good for. And den dey showed me what dat one thing was." Her eyes filled with tears. Sarah wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry against her shoulder.

"Dey took my engagement ring too," Blue whispered.

"Engagement ring?" Sarah asked. Blue nodded.

"David asked me ta marry him two weeks ago. We were waiting till the right time ta tell everybody. Not dat it matters anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"David ain't gonna want ta marry me no more. Not after what happened."

"Of course he will, Blue. David loves you. That hasn't changed because of what happened."

"The way I acted when he was in here..."

"David understands why you didn't want him in here. After what happened it's only natural."

"When the docta told me about...about the baby...I didn't even know I was pregnant but I still feel da loss."

"The pain will never go away completely, Blue. But it will get better. It just takes time. You and David will get married and when you're ready you'll have another baby."

"Can ya really see me as a mudda?" Blue asked her voice sounding wistful.

"I think you'll be a wonderful mother." For the first time Blue smiled.

David sat on a bench outside Blue's room. Even though she wouldn't let him in he still felt the need to be there. Jack sat on the bench beside him.

"I feel so helpless," David said.

"I'd feel the same way if sometin like dis happened ta Sarah."

"I didn't even know Blue was pregnant. Everything was going so perfect Jack. Blue and I were gonna get married as soon as I had enough money saved up..."

"Ya still will," Jack said.

"Blue can't even be in the same room with me anymore."

"Give her time," Jack said, "she'll come back ta ya David."

"How do you know that Jack?"

"Because she loves you," Sarah said coming from Blue's room.

"How is she?" David said standing.

"She's sleeping, finally."

"Did ya talk?" Jack asked her. Sarah nodded.

"Jack's right David. Blue will come back to you. She just needs some time for her wounds to heal. The inner wounds as well as the outside. Actually she was afraid you wouldn't want to marry her anymore after what happened."

"Not want to marry her? I can't even breathe without her."

"Did she tell ya who did this?" Jack asked her. Sarah nodded her face grim.

"The Delancey brothers," she practically spat the words out. David face twisted in anger. "They caught her walking back to the Lodging House. She tried to fight them but they were too much for her. They dragged her back to the alley, gagged her...you can imagine the rest. They even took her engagement ring."

"Those bastards!" David screamed. "I'll kill them!"

"David calm down," Jack said. He had never seen David so angry.

"Calm down? Calm down? Those bastards raped my fiancée. They killed my child. How can I be calm? I want revenge!"

"You'll get it. We'll make em pay, but if you just go after em they'll kill you. We need to organize, we need ta... what's that's word?"

"Strategize," Sarah said.

"Right," Jack said, "if you just go and soak da Delancey's it's not gonna make a difference. We need ta make em pay so that dey nevah mess with any of us again." David thought for a minute. He'd dealt with the Delancey's before. He knew they were too strong for him to take by himself. If he tried they'd kill him. He would need help.

"What do we do?" Jack gripped his shoulder.

"Sarah, stay here with Blue. I sent Race a wire along with train fare, he should be here by tonight. When he gets here send him ta the lodging house."

"Okay," Sarah said.

"David come with me," Jack said.

"Where are we going?"

"Brooklyn."

Chapter 11 Brooklyn 

"What are we doing here?" David asked.

"If we're gonna make da Delancey's pay we're gonna need help. And nobody knows more about revenge than Spot. And he ain't got no love for da Delancey's neither." David realized that it was probably true.

"I don't get it Jack. There are only two of them. Why do we need so many people to fight em." Jack stopped and turned.

"All right I'll ya dis but if ya evah tell anybody where ya heard dis I'll have ta soak ya. 'Bout three years ago Spot was a newsie in Manhattan. He was nuts about dis goil dat worked in da clothe factory. Da only problem was dat Oscar wanted her too. Well, Bridget was no fool. She chose Spot. When that happened Oscar was so mad dat he and Morris beat her bad. When dey found her she was almost dead. Bridget left New York and went ta live with her aunt in Texas. Spot was so mad he went after Oscar with a vengeance."

"What happened?"

"Oscar met him with about fifteen other guys. Dey could of killed him but dey decided dat living in humiliation was a worse punishment. After dat Spot left Manhattan for Brooklyn. He nevah came back til da strike."

"Wow!" David was stunned that the tough Brooklyn leader had such a painful past.

"Dere may be only two Delanceys but dey got pals. Ya go up against one of em you're gonna hafta face da whole pack. Trust me we're gonna need help." As they strode along the Brooklyn Bridge David was reminded of the first time he'd come to Brooklyn. He'd been a lot younger then, and a lot more innocent. Back then he'd been terrified of Spot. But during the strike he'd come to respect him. And if Spot would help him get his revenge on the Delancey's than David was more than willing to go to him. Spot was sitting atop a bunch of crates like a king on his throne.

"Spot!" Jack called up to him. Spot turned his head and looked down at them a small grin spreading across his face.

"Well if it ain't Cowboy and da Walkin' Mouth. What brings ya ta my neck a New York?"

"We got a problem Spot. We need ya help."

"Really? My help? You boys going on strike again?"

"Bit more serious dan dat. Can we talk privately?" Spot must have realized they were serious because he came down from his high seat.

"Step inta me office," he said. Spot led them below the dock. "So what can I do for ya?"

"We're going afta da Delancey's," Jack told him. Spot's eyebrow rose.

"So what da ya need me for?"

"This is different. We wanna make pay so bad that they ain't never gonna show they faces in New York again."

"I see," Spot said, "and what may I ask brought on this sudden need." Jack nodded to David.

"They raped my girlfriend," David said. Spot looked stunned.

"Damn," he said.

"It gets worse," Jack said.

"What can be worse?"

"She was pregnant with my baby when they raped her. The baby didn't survive."

"Oh man. I'm real sorry Davie."

"Da Delancey's gotta pay for what dey did, Spot."

"Damn right dey do," Spot said.

"Will ya help us?"

"Yeah."

Chapter 12 Battle

"So dat's how it is, fellas," Jack addressed the newsboys that sat around the lodging house. He had just finished telling them all what the Delancey's had done to Blue and what they were planning ta do about it. They all looked grim.

"If any of us get caught they'll stick us in the slammer. It's a risk we're takin here. I'm not askin any of ya ta go along with us. But Blue is our friend, and we can't let da Delancey's get away with dis. So who's with us?" For a moment no one said anything. Then Bumlets stood followed by Mush, Kid Blink, Skittery and Specs. Dutchy, Snitch, Snoddy, and Pie Eater followed them.

"All right," Jack said. "Remember, no matter what happens David gets the first hit." Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Ya not goin anywhere without me," a voice said from the door. Everyone turned and saw Race leaning against the door frame.

"Race! Ya back!" Everyone crowded around him slapping him on the arm and hugging him. Race made his way through the others to stand in front of David. Before David could say anything Race had punched him in the jaw.

"Race!" Jack shouted. Everyone muttered in protest.

"That's for gettin' me sister pregnant," he said.

In the dark of night the newsboys took their positions around Central Park. They stood stock still like predators awaiting their prey. From his hiding place where he hid with Race, David was clenching his hands nervously. He'd never liked fighting. During the strike he had done everything he could to keep people from fighting. But as he thought about the bruises on Blue's face, the tears in her eyes, the pain of losing a child he hadn't even know existed, he resolve strengthened.

"How's da jaw?" Race asked from beside him. David rubbed his jaw, which was still tender from where Race had clocked him earlier.

"Got my first war wound and the war hasn't even begun."

"Sorry 'bout that pal."

"No, you got the right to feel how you feel. Look Race, I just want you to know that I really love your sister and I'd never do anything to hurt her."

"I know dat Davey," Race said.

"I'm gonna do the right thing for her Race, I promise. I've got a good job now, I'm saving money so we can have a place to live, I'm gonna take good care of her."

"Aw hell Davey, give her da chance and she'll take care a you. I know you're a good guy Davey. Blue wouldn't love ya if ya weren't."

"So we're okay?" David asked.

"We will be once we soak da Delancey's."

"Speak of the scum," David said as he saw Oscar, Morris and about ten other guys come into the park. He saw Jack give the signal and all the newsies emerged from their hiding places. David took his position beside Jack with Race on his other side, and Spot on the side of Jack.

"So Cowboy," Oscar said snidely. "What's with the secret meetins in da park?"

"Ya know why we're here Oscar. Just like ya knew what ya was doing when ya beat up and raped our friend Blue. What ya didn't know was that da goil ya raped was carrying a baby inside her. And when ya kicked her da stomach dat baby died. So dat makes you and ya brudda here, nothing but a bunch of murdering baby killers." The shocked looks on the faces of the Delancey's almost had David calling the whole thing off. But then Morris opened his mouth.

"Ya goil was a sweet fuck, Davie." David saw red. Without thinking her punched Morris right in the stomach and the fight was on. David was holding his own against Morris until a skinny greasy man grabbed him from behind and held him in a strong grip. David gasped as Morris punched him hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Morris got three more punches in before Race tackled him. David slammed his head backward into his captor's face. He felt the nose crack and he was released. He ran over to where Race was beating on Morris.

"Hold it," he yelled at Race. Race stopped pounding Morris momentarily long enough for David to pick him off the ground and slam him against a tree.

"Where is it?" David demanded patting Morris's pockets. He searched Morris but did not find what he was looking for.

"As you were," he yelled at Race. Race resumed pounding on Morris while David worked his way over to Oscar who was beating on Jack. David grabbed Oscar from behind and spun him around.

"Hold him," he yelled to Skittery and Kid Blink. The two of them held Oscar's arms while David searched his pockets. His hand closed around a small object and he pulled it out. He heaved a huge sigh of relief when he saw the silver ring. He grabbed Oscar's collar and leaned in so he was directly in the bastards face.

"If you ever come near my fiancée ever again, I will kill you." The sounds of whistles sent everyone running in different directions. David took off in the direction of the hospital with Blue's ring clutched tightly in his fist.

"The bruises around your eyes are healing," Sophia said.

"You shouldn't be moving so much you'll tear your stitches," Maria said. Blue rolled her eyes. As much as she loved having her sisters with her they were driving her crazy with their hovering. Sarah had been with them most of the day but had gone home an hour ago to rest. Race had been there earlier. He'd been shocked to learn that she and David had been sleeping together. Of course he'd spared her the lecture, considering what she'd been through. She'd told him about Oscar and Morris and he'd been furious. Before she could say anything to stop him he'd torn out of the hospital in a rage. She prayed that he wouldn't do anything crazy. Her spirits dropped as she thought of David. She missed him terribly. She wished that he'd comet to see her, but after she'd treated him when he was here last time she doubted he would. Her finger felt so empty without David's ring on it. A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she called. Blue sat up a little straighter as Ester entered the room. David's mother, who usually looked so warm and friendly, was staring at her with an expression colder than lead.

"How are you feeling, young lady?" Ester asked her. Young lady, this was not going to be good.

"I'm feeling much better, Mrs. Jacobs. These are my sisters Sophia and Maria. Girls this is Mrs. Jacobs, David and Sarah's mother."

"Very nice to meet you," Mrs. Jacobs said. "I wonder if you girls might let Blue and I have a moment alone." Her sisters immediately took up protective positions on either side of Blue. They too had seen the coldness in Mrs. Jacobs's eyes. Blue knew that Mrs. Jacobs had been angry about her and David's having sex before they were married. If she and David were to have a chance at all she needed to make things right.

"Maria, Sophia, please leave me and Mrs. Jacobs alone for a minute." Sophia looked uncertain but Blue patted her hand.

"You're not gonna sock her, are ya?" Maria asked.

"No, dear," Mrs. Jacobs said. Sophia took Maria's hand and the two girls left the room. Blue sat up straight preparing herself for an attack.

"Well, Blue," the older woman began, "I'm sure you realize that I'm was very upset to learn that you and David have been sleeping together."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We have tried to instill Christian morals in our son, so to learn that you and he have been carrying on in this sinful manner is simply revolting to me."

"Well, Mrs. Jacobs maybe what happened to me is God's way of punishing me for my sinful acts. Perhaps HE felt that if I was gonna act like a whore than that was how I should be treated. And if the baby inside me was a product of such sin than may that's why it died. But ya know I didn't think all a that when I was being beaten and raped and when my belly was on fire and blood was gushing down my legs. All I could think about was that I love your son so much that it hurts and now not only have I lost his engagement ring I lost his child too." Mrs. Jacobs stared at her, completely stunned; either from Blue's outburst or from the news she'd just received.

"You're engaged?" she asked. "My son proposed to you?"

"Yes," Blue said, "he proposed to me. Is that so hard for ya ta believe? You nevah seemed ta have a problem with me before ya found out David and I were sleeping together, Mrs. Jacobs. Suddenly I'm just some whore who seduced your precious son, and made him forget all of his Christian values. Well let me tell ya something. I may not have acted all that proper with your son, but I do love him and if he'll still have me I will marry him." Mrs. Jacobs stared at her.

"Well, my dear. I don't think I've ever been spoken to in such a determined manner. While I don't condone any of yours and David's behavior, I realize there is nothing stronger than two people in love. And as you and David plan to get married, well that is enough to convince me that you two are serious about each other and not just lustful teenagers."

"We are serious, Mrs. Jacobs. At least we were until this happened. I don't know if David will still want me now."

"Trust me dear, he still wants you. And call me Ester."

David arrived at the hospital in time to see his mother emerge from Blue's room. She took one look at him and shook her head.

"You were fighting," she said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," David said. "I had to get Blue's ring back." He held up the ring. His mother nodded.

"You best get it back on her finger." She started to walk away. David couldn't leave it like it was.

"I know what we did was wrong, Momma. But I want to make things right." His mother turned and came to him. She kissed his cheek lightly and smiled.

"I know you will son. Now go see your fiancée." David nodded and approached Blue's door. He lightly knocked and heard Blue tell him to come in.

"Blue, it's David," he said. He poked his head in. "Are you okay with me being here."

"I'm fine David. Please come in." David slowly approached the bed. Blue looked better than she had last time he saw her. The bruises were starting to heal and her eyes were brighter. He nervously wiped his hand across his mouth. His lip was bleeding.

"What happened?" Blue asked.

"We beat up the Delanceys and a bunch of their friends. They won't be bothering you anymore after tonight." Blue bit her lip.

"Was anyone hurt bad?" David shook his head. Blue wouldn't look at him.

"Blue we need to talk," he said. He sat beside her bed.

"What's left ta talk about, David?" she said.

"Blue will you please look at me," David said taking her hand. Blue turned her head and he saw that her eyes were full of tears.

"I lost our baby, David."

"It wasn't your fault. None of what happened was your fault, Blue."

"I just feel so dirty," she said. "Like I can't get their stink off me no matter how much I wash. How can ya want me when I'm so tainted."

"You're not tainted. You haven't changed because of what happened Blue. You're the same sweet, wonderful, loving woman I fell in love with. Blue I was never so scared in my life as I was when I thought I might lose you. I love you, Angela Higgins and I can't imagine my life without you."

"I cant' imagine my life without you either David," Blue whispered. David wrapped his arms around her and held her for a long time.

"Be my wife?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he'd retrieved from Oscar. He took her hand and slipped it back onto her finger.

"Time to put this back where it belongs." Blue grinned and he kissed her full on the lips.

Chapter 11 Happy Beginnings

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Sarah scolded Blue. Blue tried to hold still as Sarah fixed her veil. She was tingling all over. She couldn't believe this day had finally come. It had been six months since her dealings with the Delanceys. Her body had healed as well as her spirit. The Delanceys hadn't been seen or heard from and it made her wonder just what had happened that night. But she never thought about it much as she had other matters to occupy her time. So much had happened since then. She'd been hired as a secretary in Governor Roosevelt's office. She missed working with the newsies but the pay was better and she loved working there. David had been promoted from copyboy to reporter trainee. Bryan Denton would be training him. Jack and Sarah were engaged to be married. Jack had a job working for the railroad and was saving up so he and Sarah would have a place to live. Race had decided to stay in Manhatten. He had taken over running the Newsie Lodging House from Kloppman who had left New York to live with his sister. Bumlets and Mush had taken an immediate like to Frankie and were training him to be a Newsie. His nickname was "Curly". Sophia and Maria were back in school. The future was looking very bright.

"It's time," Mrs. Jacobs said poking her head in the door. Blue took a deep breath as she stepped forward and took Race's arm. Sarah handed her

her bouquet and patted her on the shoulder. The doors opened and she saw the man she loved. David stood at the front of the church looking extremely handsome in his dark suit. Jack stood behind him, as best man, and Les and Frankie behind him. Maria, dressed in a pale blue dress went down the aisle first, followed by Sophia and then Sarah. The music changed and Blue and Race started down the aisle. As she walked Blue saw all her friends. She saw Mush, Bumlets, Skittery, Snipeshooter, Boots, Specs, Dutchy, Pie Eater, Itey, Snoddy and Crutchy. She saw Bryan Denton seated beside Medda and a few of Medda's girls, including the one that had planted the kiss on her. She winked at Iris who blushed. The girl had been very embarrassed when she found out that Blue was a woman. The long walk down the aisle continued and she saw several people from the Sun as well as her office, including Governor Roosevelt. She was shocked that the Governor had accepted their invitation but she was very pleased that he had. They got closer to the altar and Blue saw Mayer and Ester, her future husband's parents who had taken her in as one of their own. Finally, the long walk was over. Race released her hand and lifted her veil. He kissed her gently on the cheek and placed her hand in David's

"Dearly beloved..." Blue did not hear the reverend's words as she gazed into David's eyes.

"Do you David, take Angela to be your wedded wife?"

"I do," David said.

"Do you Angela, take David to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," Blue said.

"The ring please." Jack pulled two rings from his pocket and handed them to the reverend. They were slightly fancier than her engagement ring. They placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." David grinned at her and their lips met.

Epilogue

Birth Announcement

David and Angela Jacobs celebrate the birth of a daughter. Elizabeth Blue Jacobs was born June 14th, 1907 at three thirty in the morning at St John's Hospital. Baptism to take place at Presbyterian Church Sunday, July 2nd 1907.

Jack and Sarah Kelly to stand as godparents.


End file.
